It must be love
by RSJSlover
Summary: Martin and Diana were sent to protect a blond from danger. while dooing their mission, Martin realized his true feelings for Diana. Will she accept it or will she just let them be step siblings? pls R&R!
1. The cut

Hey guys! Please read this as this is my first Martin and Diana fic….ENJOY! Oh and please try to enjoy the first chapter. Might be a bit boring….

Chapter 1: The cut

Grace Misty ran down the empty school hallway. She was a beautiful woman who had long blond hair and blue sapphire eyes. Honestly, if her hair was like brown and her eyes are like emerald green, she would be a clone of Diana Lombard.

Anyways, she was running and sobbing at the same time as she saw a green furry beast somewhere in her room. She kept running and running and running and…..Oh, you get the idea! Anyways, she came to a dead end and breathed hard. She heard growling from behind her. She turned and…. "AHHHHHH!"

Martin Mystery was walking towards Diana's room. It was very early (around 6 am). He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Nothing. Martin got curious since Diana's not the type to "sleep in". He knocked again, not too loud so everyone could here, but loud enough to receive a groan from inside.

Martin sighed and opened it himself. What he saw, he nearly fainted. Diana Lombard, the smartest in the team and only girl, was sleeping on her bed with only her black lacy bra and underwear. Martin wanted to scream or laughed but somehow he couldn't. he just stared eyes wide. 'Fuck, she's beautiful…' he said.

Diana groaned again and turned around giving Martin a great view of her breast. He was drooling over her sister. 'Whoa! Time I get out of here before Diana wakes up!' he thought as he slowly walked out of the room. 'God, she's sexy…' he said smiling and closed the door.

Diana opened her eyes after hearing her door closed. She got up and rubbed her emerald eyes. She looked around and saw nobody. Diana stretched and looked at what she was wearing.

"Next time, dress before falling straight on bed" she yawned and went to take her shower. She tripped over something and screamed. "OUCH!" she said holding her ankle. Now she could move and she was leaning on the wall for support. She saw her robe and reached for it. Diana needed the nurse, immediately.

Martin Mystery walked down the hallway all dressed up and ready for flirting again. Unfortunately, his mind keeps drifting off to Diana. 'Diana…The only girl I don't drool over but now here I was thinking and drooling at the sight of her with those undergarments…Fuck, Martin. She's your sister for crying out loud! Wait, but not completely…She's adopted right?' Just then, he heard someone in the hallway muttering something about her ankle.

Diana hopped on one leg mumbling about how clumsy she was and why did she have to walk around the school with only her robe. Just then, she caught a shadow. She paused. 'Oh no…not….'

"Diana?" Diana froze. 'Oh my god!' she thought she looked into those lovely hazel eyes. She frowned.

"Now there's a surprise…. Who would have thought the laziest slut I ever known wakes up around six thirty and walking in the hallways where the ladies rooms are over there….What did you do to my brother?" She asked sarcastically. Martin for the first time in school became serious and started frowning.

"Hey I only came here to think okay…." He said rolling his eyes. Diana laughed softly and started hopping again. Martin saw this and stopped her.

"Uh…Hey, Di.. What's up with those hopping and holding ankles? You ok?" Martin asked looking at her face concerned. Diana sighed and leaned on the wall for support.

"No I'm not ok! I got cut real badly on my ankles from my bed and I barely feel it!" Diana said trying to hold the tears forming in her eyes. Martin looked at her ankle and gasped.

Diana's ankle and hand were covered with blood and her foot was almost purple. "Come on, Di….We're taking you to M.O.M…." Diana nodded and Martin carried her bridal-style. 'Whoa…she's lighter than before….Or is it coz I'm stronger now?' he thought.

"Martin, how can we go to there? I mean, I'm only in a robe for crying out loud!" Diana shouted. Martin snapped away from his trance and blushed. you do that for me?" he asked looking at his U-watch. Diana nodded her head and frowned. 'Was he…..blushing?' Her thoughts stopped as Martin moved into the portal. 'Great, just what I need….people staring at me…' she thought as people stared to stare.

Martin saw this and frowned. 'What are you looking at!' he wanted to shout to everyone. He then placed his hand on the scanner. "Martin Mystery, clear…" it said. Diana did the same. "Diana Lombard, clear…" Both teenagers looked into each others eyes.

"You can put me down now…" Diana said blushing.

"Hey, you said try to be a gentlemen, I am…" Martin replied proudly. Diana laughed.

"Hah, whatever Martin Mystery!" Martin chuckled and looked up front. Diana yawned and lay on his chest. She felt Martin stiffened.

"Calm down, Martin. I'm your stepsister not a normal girl…" she said yawning again. Martin frowned at the word 'sister'. He just couldn't get used to it today. 'Why do I feel this way?' he thought.

'You love her….' His conscious said.

"WHAT!" Martin shouted, making people to stare.

"What's what Martin?" Diana asked looking at him confused. Martin found himself glued to her emerald eyes and his arms felt numb. He wanted to kiss her but somehow he knew he couldn't as she thought of him as her brother. He shook his head and looked straight ahead not talking.

Diana found Martin's character very…different today. 'What happened to the Martin I know?' she thought. Just then, Billy showed up.

"Hey gu…" he said looking at their position. "What's wrong, Diana?" he asked. Diana pointed to her bleeding ankle. Billy gasped. "Oh my…."

Martin walked forward carrying Diana up the lift with Billy beside him. He was going to punch himself after Diana was healed for thinking about her like a fan boy. 'This will be hard…' he thought groaning.


	2. Martin's feeling

_**Hey guys, here's chapter two…..I had help from 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' in this chapter. She's great! Read her poems…I'm gonna call MOM with her real name from now on…Anyways, on with the chapter!**_

Chapter 2: Martin's Feelings

MOM was working on her computer frowning at what she saw on the screen. 'sigh another beast case….' She thought as the door swung opened revealing Diana in Martin's arms.

"Well, isn't this a surprise…" she said arching her brows. Diana blushed.

"My ankle got cut…" she said softly. Olivia Mandel (MOM) walked over to her best agents and ordered Martin to take her to the infirmary to get it healed straight away. Martin did as told. She frowned as she saw Diana's ankle and sighed.

'What happened?'

Martin Mystery walked out of the infirmary looking at the floor the whole way. He sighed and wiped his sweat away from his head. "What happened to her?" Olivia asked. Martin looked up and sighed again. He sat on one of the chairs waiting for Diana.

"She cut herself while climbing off her bed…" he said monotonously. Olivia has never heard Martin like this before, and that can only be one thing.

"She's your stepsister, Martin. Don't go goo-gah on her…" Olivia said sitting on her comfy chair. Martin's eyes went big and glared at MOM.

"I DON'T GO GOO-GAH ON HER, MOM! SHE'S IN THERE RIGHT NOW AND ALL I CAN DO IS……….Did you just said goo-gah?" Olivia sighed and nodded her head.

"Don't think I can tell you by your face huh Martin?" she said walking towards him. "It's obvious…"

"Huh?" Martin asked nervously.

"You never became so serious or concerned in front of any girls, Martin. Until now…You're feelings had changed over these past few months on Diana….I can see that…." Martin sighed and nodded his head.

"I just couldn't control myself around her. My taste in other ladies went blank, all my focus was only on a certain emerald eyed girl. She was there with me all my life and my stepsister!" Martin buried his head in his hands and shook his head.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked quietly to himself. Unfortunately, Olivia heard it.

"It's normal to fall in love, Martin. You just picked the wrong girl too…." With that she walked into the infirmary leaving Martin alone.

"Wrong….Everything I do was wrong…" he said sadly.

"Not all, my friend…" someone said behind him. Martin turned around to see….

"Billy? What's wrong with your voice?"

"Oh just testing out a gadget I invented…What were you talking about?" Billy asked turning into human Billy. Martin sighed and stood up form his seat.

"Diana…." He said looking anywhere but Billy.

"She's alright, Martin….MOM went to see if she can join you in your next mission…." Martin looked at Billy.

"What about it?" he asked curious.

"Some blonde girl was nearly kidnapped by this creature we don't know yet. All we know was it was furry that's all…."

"Did you just say…blonde girl?" Martin asked happily. Billy looked at him 'First serious, then sad, then happy? I got to know my man more!' Billy thought to himself.

"Yes?" he replied. Martin clapped his hand and jumped up and down.

"OOO…Got another blonde girl in my mind now!" he said shouting.

"Who is she?" another person asked behind him. Martin turned to see who it was and….

"DIANA!" he shouted hiding behind Billy who was now staring at Martin. Diana was perfectly normal. No bandage around her ankle and not even a scar.

"What did you do to her leg, MOM?" Agent Mystery asked. Billy explained it was some kind of medicine I don't know about. Martin gave a dumb 'Oh…' and walked over to Olivia.

"Where's the mission gonna be held, MOM?" he asked rubbing his head. Olivia frowned and walked towards her computer.

"A girl named Grace had been nearly kidnapped last night and we know she's not safe anymore. I need you two to keep her from any sign of danger at all cost…" Olivia said seriously. Diana rolled her eyes while Martin day-dreamed. "Is that clear, Agent Mystery?" Martin snapped away and saluted to her.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Very well then, Billy…" Billy set a portal on and the two agents went in. One mission, coming right up!

_**So how was it? REVIEWS PLS! Thnx again Redrose! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	3. Grace Misty

_**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy! All ye Martin and Diana fans! **_

Chapter 3: Grace Misty

Martin Mystery walked through the portal and gasped at what he saw. 'Am I dreaming?' he asked. It was heaven! (Well, for him of course…)

Everywhere you see in that school had girls. Well, duh! What do you expect to see from a girl school? Victoria High School was the name. Diana looked around watching at the girls sitting and laughing on the grass nearby. They were all blondes, all had blue eyes, all had school uniforms, but were way to short for their long legs. She then remembered something…Olivia didn't show or give the victims names. Diana groaned as she saw Martin eyeing every single girl including the fat ones.

Martin was in heaven (like I said before). He couldn't keep his eyes of every girls in the school. He thought about Diana suddenly and stood there, staring at someone he didn't know. She was like Diana but with blonde hair and sapphire eyes. She was…pretty, but not as pretty as Diana. 'Whoa! Dude…gotta stop thinking bout her!' he thought rubbing his temple.

"You ok, Martin?" Diana asked touching his forehead. Martin stiffened.

"Of course Di…Guess al the ladies got me dizzy…" Martin said nervously. Diana frowned and pointed to the girl.

"Well, doesn't she look familiar?" she asked sarcastically. Martin gave her a confused look. He suddenly noticed something in Diana's emerald eyes. Fear, anger, jealousy, mad, furious, hatred….

"DIANA?" the blonde asked walking over to them.

"Hey Grace…" Diana said putting on a fake smile.

"I can't believe it! Since daddy died, I never get to see you again!" Diana growled at the mention of Grace's father and frowned.

"Ooo….Who's this gorgeous man?" Grace asked touching Martin's strong chest.

"He's Martin, my step bro…" Diana said pushing Martin away. "We're here to help someone from some sort of creature…" at the mention of that, Grace's cheery smile disappeared.

"Mon…ster? The furry beast? You are the agents sent to protect me?" Diana gaped. 'The bitch?' Diana fell down to the ground and held her chest.

"ICE!" she shouted. Martin ran away and Grace helped Diana. "You ok?" she asked. Diana pushed Grace away and shouted.

"NO I AM NOT OK! MY FATHER DIED AND YOU WENT ALL NASTY TO MUM AND NOW I FINALLY SAW YOU AND YOU'RE ALL GOO-GAH OVER MARTIN!" Diana snapped. Grace frowned and walked away.

"Well, at least I wasn't the one who was dumped by mother!" she shouted laughing. Diana fell on the ground again and started sobbing. 'Why?' she asked herself mentally.

"DIANA!" Diana wiped her tears away as Martin came to her view. "Diana….You ok?" he asked seeing her puffy eyes.

"I'm fine…" she said getting up. "Let's go see the principal…" Martin nodded to agree and helped her up. Diana wasn't looking forward for this assignment, not with Grace that is! Martin followed Diana like a puppy following its owner. Diana sighed and looked at him.

"Before we go to the principal, there's something you need to know about…Grace Misty…" she said. Martin nodded and both teenagers ran out of the building into the park nearby.

Grace Misty, was once known as…Grace Lombard. She was my sister before father died and well she just destroyed our family relationship. She wanted to be the best since daddy spoilt her and since mum doesn't spoil her, she yelled and swore bitchy things to her and eventually left us….She was so bitchy that only her bitchy boyfriend, Lucas Misty, took her in. by his name, everyone could tell he was gay…Only Grace didn't but mostly because he loves her and will do anything for him. Eventually they adopted her and well, she became Grace Misty…

Martin Mystery was shocked and surprised after hearing the story and went speechless. Diana let down tears after saying her dad died and her sister left her and their mother. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry, you have me and dad….it'll be ok…" Diana sobbed into his shirt and Martin smiled. 'Oh my…' he couldn't think straight nowadays. He just felt something between them as in…something special but he couldn't figure out what it was, he knew it was love, but he tried not to think that. He sighed.

"Are you two students in this school?" someone asked from behind. The principal of the school, Mrs. Dickson, eyed Martin. "But seeing a guy here I would say you two are send here by Olivia…" both agents nodded.

"My name is Diana Lombard and this is Martin Mystery…"

"Diana? Aren't you Grace's sister? Well, it must be good to know that you will be spending time with your long lost sister…"

"Gee…thanks…" Diana said preventing herself from crying again. Martin frowned at the principal and wrapped his left arm around Diana.

"Show us our room…" he said.

"Very well….follow me…" Mrs. Dickson said. "Hope you don't mind sleeping together..."

"WHAT!" Both of them shouted.

"We only have one room left….Unless if Diana wants to sleep with Grace…."

"No sleeping with him is good…" she said laughing nervously. Martin looked at her but tried to hide his smile, he failed.

"Is that something to be happy about, Martin mystery?" Dickson asked.

"No ma'am… I was just smiling coz didn't you see her face?" Diana frowned at him while Mrs. Dickson rolled her eyes.

"Whatever… Follow me!"

_**Well, how was it? Sorry but I'm making up Diana's past…. REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	4. Bitch Fight!

Hey guys! Thnx for the reviews! Here's chapter 4….ENJOY!

Chapter 4: Bitch Fight!

"Ok…you staying with me here, you will have to follow these rules.." Diana said sitting on the only bed. Martin sighed and walked over to her. before he could sit down, Diana stopped him and told him the first rule.

"Rule number one, never come near me at night…." Martin rolled his eyes and sat on the chair.

"Like that will happen…." He said. Diana ignored him and walked over to the window.

"Rule number two, never annoy me when I'm sleeping, meaning no bunny ears, no giggling… no…"

"Whoa whoa whoa wait….giggling? I don't giggle!" Martin said. Diana once again ignored him and continued with her little speech.

"No drawing on my face, no looking at me while sleeping and no….just leave me alone when I'm in my slumber…" she said while walking towards him.

"And three, when I'm in the bathroom, don't you dare go near there…EVER!" Martin nearly fell off the chair as she shouted into his face.

"You got it, missy…." Martin grumbled balancing himself. Diana sighed and lay on the bed. 'This will be a long holiday with missy Grace…" she thought frowning.

Grace Misty was flirting with as many boys as she can that day after school. Martin was following her the whole day not because he was attracted to her, but it was his duty. Grace looked at him from the corner of her eyes and grinned.

"Oh Martie! Could you help me scratch my back?" Martin sighed and obeyed her. 'This is so wrong…' he thought. 'She doesn't even look flirty material, Diana's way prettier than her…Wait, here I go again…' he thought and sighed. Grace felt his discomfort and decided to lean on him.

"Tell me Martie…"

"It's Martin…" Martin said annoyed. Grace ignored him and pointed at the sky.

"We should go for you know star gazing tonight. It'll be so fun!"

"Look little lady, I'm here to keep you from danger not to be some kind of date boy…" Martin said walking away from her. Grace fell on the ground and rubbed her head. 'Man, I never knew it's so hard to attract the mystery man…' Grace thought but smiled. 'Me like!'

"But you would still be protecting me Martie!"

"It's Martin…"

"I after all go there every night…" Martin grinned.

"Gee….No wonder the creature hunts you… you even attract the beasts!" This made Grace speechless.

"Well, it proves that I'm a natural beauty queen!" she said frowning. Martin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right! Diana's prettier than you!" Martin gasped and covered his mouth. 'I can't believe I just said that!' Grace growled and walked over to him.

"You think sister dear is…prettier than me!" Martin went speechless. He began to sweat.

"uhh….For me yes?" he said. Grace screamed and slapped him real hard. "We are so through Martin Mystery!"

Martin groaned and shouted back. "Fine by me you crazy freak. I don't even want you!" he sighed. "At least she said my name correctly this time…" he said softly.

"You got that right, Martin…" Martin flinched and turned around. He smiled nervously…

"How long have you been there?" he asked Diana.

"Since she asked you to star gaze with her…" Martin blushed.

"Oh…." Diana giggled as she saw Martin blushing and helped him up.

"Are you really that weak?" Martin frowned and folded his arm.

"NO!" he shouted looking away. "She's just slapped me by surprise…." Diana laughed and held his hand.

"Come on…Don't want to be late for dinner…"

During dinner, everyone was staring at Martin and Diana. Both of them ignored their gaze and sat with Grace and her gang, much to Diana's disappointment.

"So, Martie… About the star gazing thing…"

"I'll only say this once, my name is MARTIN MYSTERY!" Martin yelled causing everyone to glare at him. Diana held his hand to calm him down and eventually it worked.

Grace frowned and stood up. "So?" she asked evilly. Martin growled under his breath but loud enough for Diana to hear.

"Listen, lady. I don't care if you're Misty now, but mum will still want you to be nice to others!" Diana shouted causing more people to stare. Martin was frowning the whole way. Besides Diana, this was another girl that can make him super pissed. 'Maybe it's a family connection….'

"Listen sweetheart, doesn't mean I'm your sister you can just simply tell me what to do!" Grace shouted louder. Martin decided to stop them.

"Ladies! If you guys keep raising your voices, you'll start a cat fight!" Great, Martin just had to say that.

"Fine by me!" Grace said and leaped onto Diana. People started to cheer for Grace while some cheered for Diana. "BITCH FIGHT!" someone shouted.

"MARTIN, you just had to open your BIG MOUTH!" Diana shouted as Grace strangled her on the floor.

"Sorry…." Martin said rubbing his neck. He couldn't take it anymore, he need to stop them. As he was about to, a girl in Grace's gang, Carol, stopped him.

"No, in this school, once a fight started, let them be…" she said. Martin was surprised.

"Let them be? What bout the principal!" Carol laughed.

"Even she encourage fighting? Wow..." Martin said shocked. Carol giggled again and watched the cat bitches fight.

"Let go of me, Grace!" Diana tried to chock as Grace strangled her tighter. "PLEASE!" Diana shouted. Grace just laughed evilly.

Martin couldn't stand it. If Grace didn't let go soon, Diana might chocked to death. "Let her go!" Martin shouted trying the past the bitches who made a wall in front of him.

"DIANA! Kick!" Diana heard Martin and smiled evilly at Grace, Grace screamed as she felt a kick on her stomach. She coughed out blood.

"YOU BITCH!" Grace ran towards Diana who was already ready. Grace tried to punch Diana but was easily dodged. Diana punched her sister's face and a blue patch was formed on her eye. Grace shrieked and wanted to tear her face apart but however, Diana moved away but her blouse was torn revealing a bit of her black bra. She received a lot of whistle from guys. Martin went furious.

"Take her shirt off!" one guy suggested. Diana smiled evilly and roared as she ran towards Grace. Grace gasped as Diana took hold off her tank top. Diana ripped it. Many guys cheered. Martin was shocked. 'This isn't the Diana I know….' He said.

"Diana! Stop!" he shouted. Diana let out the breath she was holding and held her head. She looked towards Martin who was shocked and red at the same time then at Grace who was proudly showing off her body to the guys. She shocked her head and closed her eyes. Martin finally got passed the girls and ran towards his sister.

"Come, Di…Let's get you cleaned up…" Diana nodded as Martin wrapped his arms around her body trying to cover the ripped area. Both ran out of the cafeteria and received many howls from the guys.

Diana burst into the room and began crying while burying her head into the pillow. Martin sighed sadly and sat next to her totally forgetting the rules. "Look…" he started but was cut off.

"What was the first rule?" she asked. Martin thought for a while and frowned.

"Look, Diana…"

"NEVER COME NEAR ME AT NIGHT!" She shouted and threw the extra pillow at him. Martin grabbed it before it hit his face and frowned harder at Diana, but softened as he saw her face.

Diana's eyes were puffy and red, her ripped clothes revealed some cleavage and her black lace bra was extremely sexy, her face had some red stains while her arms were bruised from the fight. Martin went speechless.

Diana sobbed harder and hugged Martin. "I'm sorry, I really need someone now, please don't leave me….." Martin hugged her back and buried his face into her brown hair.

"Don't worry, I won't…."

**REVIEWS PLEASE! Flames are accepted...**


	5. James Carlson

**Hey guys, here's chapter 5… ENJOY!**

Chapter 5: James Carlson

Diana woke up in a start. She gasped and pushed Martin away causing him to wake up.

"What happened?" he asked looking around only to realize he was on the floor.

"You, that's what!" she shouted covering her body with a blanket. "What was the first rule!" Martin sighed.

"Never come near you at night…" he said groaning

"And what did you do last night?"

"I comfort you, that's what!" Martin shouted as he stood up. "You're welcome by the way…" he said as he went to the bathroom to bath. Diana sat there, holding the blanket tight to her chest, and looking at the bathroom door.

"Oh right…" she said softly under her breath. "Sorry…"

Grace Misty woke up late the next day with some man on her bed. She smiled and touched his cheek. 'Gosh, he's more handsome this close. But, somehow he reminds me of that bastard…' she thought frowning. Grace heard a moan from the man and smiled. The man yawned.

"Morning, princess…" he said smiling at her.

"Good morning…" Grace replied. The man sat up and kissed her lips.

"You know, you're still very beautiful with your blue patch, Grace…." He said. Grace kissed him again and smiled.

"I know, Marvin. I know…"

Diana Lombard waited patiently for Martin to finish his bath. He had been in there for ten minutes and Diana was losing her patience. "I thought guys take a short while to finish bathing, why does he take so long?" she grumbled as she walked towards the door.

"MARTIN! You done or not? We're going to miss school!" she shouted while banging the door.

"We don't have school!" Martin yelled back loud enough for Diana to hear through the running water.

"Yes we do. Since we're staying here for a while, MOM suggested we go and study. The uniforms are here!" The water stopped running.

"Uniform? I'm a guy for haven sake!" he shouted. Diana sighed.

"There's a guy school next door… That's why you see guys last night. They just divided the school to two and named the guy section George's school. Come on out!" Diana replied. She could hear Martin groaned from the other side and the door opened.

"Next time, Di. Lower down your voice!" Martin said frowning. Diana's eyes were huge. She never seen Martin in only a towel before. He was…hot. Martin saw Diana staring eyes-wide at his chest and mentally smiled.

"What?" he asked. Diana shook her head and took a towel. "Get dressed…" she suggested before closing the door. Martin stood there, stunned.

"Hey, Di! Can I have my shirt?" Martin shouted. Diana blushed and opened the door.

"Here…" she said and closed the door again. Martin smiled and wore his shirt.

'Let's see….Where's the principal's office?' Martin thought while walking passed a bunch of guys.

"Martin?" someone said from behind. Martin froze. He knew that voice from anywhere. 'Oh fuck…' he thought and turned around. He was right.

There, in front or behind Martin (whichever you prefer) was a blond-haired guy who was wearing his buttoned-up uniform and grey trousers. He had a smile on his face.

"Oh…Hey Marvin… I thought you were not around here?" Martin asked emotionless.

"Oh, MOM sent me to keep a guy here from danger a few weeks ago…" he said. Martin blinked.

"Huh?" Martin was lost. 'MOM sent him to protect another guy?'

"James Carlson….He's the guy I'm supposed to protect…Oh here he is!" Martin's eyes went bigger. 'HIM?'

"MARTIN!" someone shouted form behind. Martin didn't know what to do or say. He turned around and whoa, he so wanted to screamed.

James Carlson was Martin's top enemy since forever. When Martin was a little kid, James bullied him from head to toes. When James met Diana, he started flirting to her and Martin went angry. Martin stopped Diana from seeing him but James has his ways. When Diana was in high school with Martin, James nearly raped her. James was a sex freak.

"Carlson…" Martin tried to say through gritted teeth.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm finally getting to meet you after all these years!" he said. Martin rolled his eyes but still shook his hand.

"Is Diana around….." James started but was interrupted by Marvin.

"Yeah, is she around?" Martin was screaming inside his head.

'GREAT, NOW TO OF THE PERSON THAT I HATE THE MOST WANTS TO KNOW IF DIANA IS HERE! AARGH! THIS IS THE WORST MISSION EVER!'

"Yes…." He said ignoring his screaming head. James and Marvin high-fived and walked over to Martin.

"When can we see her?"

"NEVER, JAMES!" he shouted and walked away. 'Concentrate on finding Principal Ronald, Martin Mystery…' he thought to himself as rage begged to get out of hand.

Diana Lombard met Grace and tried to stay away from her as possible. But she couldn't because she was the one to protect her. And since Martin wasn't here, she had no choice but to do so.

Grace saw Diana and smiled. "Diana! Could you come here for a sec?" Diana put a fake smile and walked over to them. "Listen, bout last night. I guess I took things a little too far…" Grace started. Diana was surprised. Never in her life had she heard her sister apologized to her unless if she wanted to pull a prank and humiliate her.

"Whatever sis…I'm not falling for that again…" Diana said and walked off. Grace fumed and her friends pinned Diana onto the table.

"Another bitch fight?" someone said. Everyone watched them.

"No one walks away from me, sister dear!" Grace shouted and punched Diana. Diana screamed in pain but decided not to fight. If martin was here, Diana would be in trouble. She decided to let her sister punch her until the bell rang.

Martin Mystery heard rumors about Diana being bullied and surrendered in a fight at lunch time that day. He ran into their dorm and saw a weeping Diana on the bed. She was in a worst condition than before.

Her hair was stained in chocolate syrup, her head had a little bit of blood, her arms were cut, her clothing were once again torn showing off her cleavage, bra and thigh, and her eyes were red and puffy. Martin ran over to her and hugged her.

"That's it, we're calling MOM and cancel this mission…" Martin said. Diana looked at him and shook her head.

"No, we can't. Grace is in danger Martin. When someone is in danger, you must help them in anyway you can…"

"She's no where near danger! You're the one! Not only because of Grace, but James is back!" Diana froze.

"James? James Carlson!" Martin nodded. Diana felt like she wanted to faint. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her heart was numb, her whole body was in pain, and her mind was telling her to die.

Martin rubbed Diana's back and whispered into her ears. "Let's go back to the center to heal your wounds…" Diana nodded.

**Well, how was that? If you want more information on James, he's about their age, he has dark brown eyes and red hair which is very flat. He's about Martin height and he's a dangerous flirt dude. Once a girl gets near him, they will turn out to have a broken heart or they will become mental. Diana was mental for 2 days after she was nearly raped and she could have been crazy longer if it wasn't for Martin. Oh well, REVIEW PLS!**


	6. Don't leave me

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! It makes me very happy! lol… Anyways, here's chapter 6…..ENJOY!**

Chapter 6: Don't leave me

"MOM!" Martin shouted as he carried Diana into her room. It was empty which was very rare to the two agents. Martin helped Diana catch her balance once she touched the ground and looked around, shouting again.

"MOM!" Diana closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears welling in her eyes. "MOM!" he shouted again. Somehow Diana couldn't take his loud voice anymore and gripped his arm.

"She's not here….We should go…" she said breathing hard. Martin saw the tears in her eyes and hugged her.

"We need to get you healed, Di… If not, you'll be vulnerable and faint…" Diana shook her head and forced a smile on her face.

"I'm fine Martin…I just…need some rest…" Diana tried saying fighting the urge to faint. Martin disagreed and carried her out of the room.

"If MOM's not here, I'm taking you to the hospital…" Dian rolled her eyes and snuggled up into his strong chest.

"You're so pathetic!" she softly said as a smile appeared on her lips. 'Thank you, dear brother…'

Billy was in his human form and was walking around the center feeling bored. 'I wonder when MOM is coming back from her mission…' his thoughts were cut short when he saw Martin with Diana in his arms…Again!

"Martin? Diana! What happened again?" Billy asked eyeing Diana with huge eyes. Diana looked away and snuggled her face into Martin's chest which made him stiffened.

"Where's MOM?" Martin asked. Billy, still eyeing Diana, showed Martin the paper in his hands.

"She went there on a mission…Why?" Martin frowned and looked at Diana.

"I want to drop Diana of this case…" Diana and Billy's eyes went huge.

"WHAT!" both shouted at the same time. Martin frowned harder and snapped.

"Look what happen to her, Billy! It's all because of the girl who needs protection. Not by the creature, the one that never showed up, but by her herself! And…Carlson's back!" Billy gasped.

"James Carlson? The guy who nearly rape Di…." Billy paused when he saw Diana closing her eyes. "Uhh…Martin?" Martin looked at Diana and gaped. He shook her but no response.

"DIANA! Wake up!" he shouted panicking. Billy started running followed by Martin.

_At the beginning I don't know you,_

_But then I see that I do…_

_I just can't help but to think about you,_

_And I love you, yes I do!_

"Quickly, follow me!" Martin's heart was pounding real fast. 'Please be okay, Diana…I don't want you to go so soon…'

_So, don't me leave me oh I need you in my life,_

_Please open your eyes to me,_

_Oh I love you so don't leave me crying all night,_

_Don't leave me so soon, alright?_

Martin waited outside the infirmary impatiently. He was worried, scared, angry, upset, and tears started welling in his eyes. Memories of Dian's body came back to him and Martin felt like punching something.

_When I saw your face after school,_

_I knew the world's so cruel,_

_Your skin was all bruised it was so bad,_

_That you made me extremely sad!_

Billy came out of the room with tears in his eyes. Martin stood up immediately and Billy looked anywhere but him. Martin's heart began to break. What happened to Diana? Was she alright? 'Speak, Billy, Speak!'

"SPEAK!" Martin snapped. Billy shook his head.

"Diana's body is very fragile now and her heartbeat is slower than ever. Her cuts bruise, scars are all deep like it was cut by a knife or something and…before she came here, she lost a lot of blood…She might not live, Martin…" Martin gaped and tears fell from his eyes.

_So, don't me leave me oh I need you in my life,_

_Please open your eyes to me,_

_Oh I love you so don't leave me crying all night,_

_Don't leave me so soon, alright?_

Martin gasped at the sight of Diana. He cried more but silently and ran up to her.

"DIANA!" he shouted and held her hand tightly. "Diana, you can't leave me! Not now! Wake up! Open your eyes, please!" he sobbed. He looked at her face and kissed her hand.

"WAKE UP!" he shouted.

_My heart's torn to pieces because of you,_

_Your smile, your laugh is all gone,_

_I remembered the first time we laughed all night,_

_And I missed it so much!_

Billy watched Martin cry and looked away. Just then, the monitor that showed Diana's heartbeat went flat. Martin and Billy both looked at the screen and then to Diana.

"DIANA!" Martin shouted. Billy gasped and tried to get Diana's heartbeat again. It didn't work.

_So, don't me leave me_

_Don't me leave me (oh)_

_Don't leave me_

_Don't leave me (oh)_

_So, don't leave me_

_Don't leave me (oh)_

_Don't leave me_

_Don't leave me, OHHHHHH!_

Martin couldn't breathe. It was like his life just stopped there. He looked at the paled-faced girl and roared.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" he repeated over and over again, each time hitting her chest.

_So, don't me leave me oh I need you in my life,_

_Please open your eyes to me,_

_Oh I love you so don't leave me crying all night,_

_Don't leave me so soon, alright………_

"DON'T!"

_So, don't me leave me oh I need you in my life,_

_Please open your eyes to me,_

_Oh I love you so don't leave me crying all night,_

_Don't leave me so soon, alright!_

Martin breathed hard and collapsed on top of Diana. Billy decided to leave them and started walking out tears flowing down his cheeks.

_My heart's torn to pieces because of you,_

_Your smile, your laugh is all gone,_

_I remembered the first time we laughed all night,_

_And I missed it so much!_

Martin sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. He just couldn't stop his tears. "Why, Diana? Why did you leave me just when I realized my love for you?" he sobbed out.

"I always had, but I never realized it. please, if you're alive now, which is impossible, I just want to let you know that….I love you, Diana. I love you so much…"

_So, don't me leave me oh I need you in my life,_

_Please open your eyes to me,_

_Oh I love you so don't leave me crying all night,_

_Don't leave me so sooooooon….._

_Alright!_

_(Don't leave me, don't leave me, oh! Don't leave me, don't leave me oh!)_

_So, don't me leave me_

_Don't leave me (oh)_

_Don't leave me_

_Don't leave me (oh)_

_So, don't leave me_

_Don't leave me (oh)_

_Don't leave me_

_I love you so…._

Martin stayed there sobbing the whole night, tears still fresh in his heart.

**Well, how was that? It was so sad when I wrote it. Oh, I also wrote the song "Don't leave me" Tell me if it was terrible or nice…Thanks for reading! Reviews please! More reviews, more exciting chapters. If not, Diana will be stuck in the world of darkness….And Martin will be heart broken forever**


	7. Diana?

**Hey, since you guys want Diana to be alive, I'll make her live…LoL! Anyways, here's chapter 7….ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7: Diana?**

Martin Mystery lay on Diana's abdomen silently sleeping. His tears were still fresh, meaning he cried himself to sleep. He dreamt about the death of his true love and it hurt his heart more.

_Right here, next to you,_

_I cried silently,_

_Dreaming about you, it just _

_Makes me cry,_

_I missed you, I need you,_

_I want to you oh ya,_

_But now you passed away what,_

_Can I do to live!_

Martin groaned and rubbed his eyes. He wanted to think that Diana was sleeping next to him like a few days ago. He felt her warm breath on his chest once and just wanted to kiss her so passionately but knew knew she wouldn't let him. He thought she liked her as a brother sister guy. He wanted to open his eyes but stopped. He knew if he opened them, he would see his true love lying on the bed, very still. He didn't want to see her pale face and knew he would start crying again. He could feel them rising to his eyes. 'Stay strong, Martin…'he thought to himself. He needed to see Diana one last time before he leaves the room.

_My heart's been torn to pieces,_

_My heart's just stop beating,_

_My heart felt like it's gonna burst,_

_Right there, next to you…_

Martin slowly opened his eyes and looked at Diana. Tears fell down his eyes immediately. He closed his eyes and looked away. He didn't look away for too long and started kissing her forehead. "Goodbye, my love…" he said before standing up. "But I beg you to let me see your emerald eyes again…I missed them…"

_I opened up my eyes _

_To find you sleeping,_

_I'll never give up my love_

_For you oh ya_

_But I beg you to open _

_Up eyes oh please_

_Just say that you love me too _

_And I put a smile on my face!_

"Do you love me?" he asked. 'Of course she can't answer you, you dimwit! She's gone remember!" Martin frowned at his conscious but tears fell down more again. He just couldn't hold them back. 'Stay strong Martin…For Diana and you…' Martin sighed.

_My heart's been torn to pieces,_

_My heart's just stop beating,_

_My heart felt like it's gonna burst,_

_Right there, next to you…_

Martin breathed hard and bent down. He kissed her on her soft cold lips and let a single tear drop on her cheek. He smiled sadly at her and proceeded to the door. He looked at her one last time. "Goodbye, remember that I love you forever…" Martin closed his eyes and walked out of the room.

_My heart's been torn to pieces,_

_My heart's just stop beating,_

_My heart felt like it's gonna burst,_

_Right there, next to you…_

Martin closed the door behind him but just as he did, Billy came running and bumping into her. He gasped.

"Martin! How's Diana?" Billy asked. Martin closed his eyes trying not to cry in front of his friend.

"Gone…" he replied. Billy gasped and ran into the room with some toxic. "I figured out that a slimy creature MOM caged in a week ago has some healing powers in its blood." Martin gasped. He then ran after Billy and looked at Diana. He saw Billy morphing into his human form. Billy quickly opened Diana's mouth and poured the liquid down into her throat.

"Wake up…" Martin said silently.

_Please open please open please open up,_

_Please open please open please open up,_

_Please open please open please open…_

Martin walked up beside Billy after Billy took a step backward.

"Did it work?" he asked impatiently. Billy waited for another minute before sighing. A tear fell from his eyes. Martin grew more impatient.

"Well?" he shouted. Billy looked at him.

"I'm sorry Martin…" he said before he ran out of the room. Martin stood there frozen.

_(YOUR EYES!) My heart's been torn to pieces,_

_My heart's just stop beating,_

_My heart felt like it's gonna burst,_

_Right there, next to you…_

"Diana…." He said tears falling silently down his cheeks. He looked at her one last time and decided to go away. He couldn't stand looking at her anymore and needed to fresh his mind.

_My heart's been torn to pieces,_

_My heart's just stop beating,_

_My heart felt like it's gonna burst,_

_Right there, next to you!_

Diana Lombard's face started to take colour again. Her finger tips starting moving a little and her eyebrows frowned. Martin didn't notice a single thing since he was too busy crying his heart out silently.

_My heart's been torn to pieces,_

_My heart's just stop beating,_

_My heart felt like it's gonna burst,_

_Right there, next to you_

_Right there, next to you_

"Martin…" Diana tried to say. Martin's eyes shot open and looked at Diana. Her eyes were still closed but her fingers were moving. Martin gasped.

"Diana?"

_My Diana…_

**HAHAAH! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	8. She'll never understand

**Hey guys! Thnx for all your reviews! Lolz!**

Chapter 8: She'll never understand

"Diana?" Martin asked shocked. Diana opened her eyes slowly and looked at Martin. She didn't speak, she just stared at his red puffy eyes. Martin smiled and ran up to her.

"DIANA!" he cried happily. Diana smiled weakly at Martin and looked around the room. She spoke for the first time.

"Where am I?" she tried saying. Martin looked at her and held her hand.

"I thought I lost you…" he said tears streaming down his cheeks. Diana frowned and looked into his hazel eyes.

"Why? What happened to me?" Diana asked ending it with a cough. "And did I drink blood?" Martin chuckled and kissed her hand.

"You're alive!" he shouted. Diana took her hand away, her energy coming back to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked trying to calm him down.

"BILLY! SHE'S ALIVE!" Martin shouted. Diana decided to stop frowning and looked at him.

"Of course I am…" she softly said causing Martin to look at her. He bent down and held both of her hands.

"Promise me that you will never leave me ever again…" Diana went confused.

"Like why do you care…" she said. What a wrong thing to say. Martin's smiled disappeared and more tears fell down his eyes.

"You died, Di…" he whispered. Diana gaped. She was really lost. The last thing she remembered was being in Martin's arm and seeing Billy. Now, here she is, on the bed, Martin right next to her, crying, she had never seen him cry. Martin looked at those emerald eyes, the one he missed so much. He closed his eyes and looked away.

"I thought you were gone for good, I thought I would never get to see you smile again, I thought I could never hear your laugh again, I thought I could never see…" he paused looking at her. "Those emerald jewels you have.." he said looking right at her eyes. Diana was speechless.

"I died…" she said so softly Martin only caught the word ied. He looked away.

"Your heart beat stopped for one whole day. Thanks to Billy, and the creature MOM caught, you survived." Diana stood up and walked over to Martin. She touched and wiped his tears away and smiled warmly at him.

"This isn't the brother I know…" he giggled. Martin frowned and pushed her away.

"Because I'm not the brother you know. The brother you know is always making a fool of himself in front of many girls, the brother you know is always bullied by his sister, his only sister, the brother you know thinks you as only a sister, but all those things I said is not the real me now, Di…" he turned to looked at her.

"I changed…I changed when MOM gave us the mission. I'm not the old Martin Mystery anymore…" Diana smiled. She hugged him and hit him lightly.

"Good, now you can focus more on job then girls!" she exclaimed. Martin started to tear up again. Diana saw it.

"What wrong brother?" this made Martin hurt more. 'Brother? Huh? She isn't as smart as everyone thinks…' he thought. He shrugged it off and smiled at her.

"I'm just happy you're alive…" he said softly. Billy came and screamed.

"Diana, you're….Oh my god!" Billy, still in his human form (in this fic, he's human form like) ran up to Diana and hugged her. Both of them were to happy to see Martin silently walking away.

Martin Mystery went back to Victoria High School and lay on the bed. He sighed as he thought about the pale face of Diana lying on the bed. He let a single tear fall down his eyes. He frowned. 'God damn it, Martin Mystery, you're such a cry baby!' Martin got off bed and walked to the window. He looked out to find Grace with Marvin making out on the grass.

Martin pictured them as him and Diana. He hit his head. 'You are so in for trouble…' he thought. He walked over to the mini radio in the room and turned it on. Sometimes love just ain't enough by Patty Smyth hit the radio station.

_I don't wanna lose you,_

_I don't wanna use you_

_just to have sombody by my side_

_And I don't wanna hate you_

_I don't wanna take you_

_But I don't wanna be the one to cry_

_That don't really matter to anyone, anymore_

_But like a fool I keep losing my place_

_And I keep seeing you walk through that door_

Martin smiled since he loves this song but it reminded him of Diana. 'Shit…' he thought as he flopped himself on bed. "Diana, you're so stupid…"

_But there's a danger in loving somebody too much_

_And its sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust_

_There's a reason why people don't stay where they are_

_Baby sometimes love just ain't enough_

'Fuck, I can't get her out of my mind….Damn it Mystery!' he thought as he buried his face in the pillow. He could smell Diana's sweet scent on it. He smiled and took the smell in.

_Now I could never change you_

_I don't wanna blame you_

_Baby you don't have to take the fall_

_Yes I may have hurt you_

_But I did not desert you_

_Maybe I just want to have it all_

_It makes a sound like thunder_

_It makes me feel like rain_

_And like a fool who will never see the truth_

_I keep thinking something's gonna change_

Tears welled up in his eyes. The song made him think about Diana more. He needed to turn the radio off, fast. As he was about too, Diana came in.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you. Why did you leave me at the center?" Diana said with a small smile on her face. She then looked at the radio and squealed.

"Don't turn it off!" she shouted and flopped onto the bed following the song.

_But there's a danger in loving somebody too much_

_And its sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust_

_There's a reason why people don't stay where they are_

_Baby sometimes love just ain't enough_

Martin was mesmerized by her sweet gently voice and smiled to himself. 'Wow, she should do more karaoke….' He thought. He then caught a single tear falling down her eyes. 'Why is she crying?' he thought.

"Hey Di, you ok?" he asked. Diana smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Couldn't help myself Martin, this song is like so touching yet sad…" Martin rolled his eyes. 'Tell me about it…' he said to himself mentally.

_And there's no way home_

_when it's late at night and you're all alone_

_Are there things that you wanted to say_

_Do you feel me beside you in your bed_

_there beside you where I used to lay_

Diana got off bed and walked passed Martin to the dresser. "Marvin is here….You never told me that!" She said excitedly. Martin sighed. "I didn't?" he asked. Diana shook her head.

"Anyways, he asked me out tonight. I'm so excited!" Martin frowned.

"Whatever…" he said sitting on the bed, arms folded. Diana thought he looked cute but shrugged it off.

"Aren't you happy for me?" she asked. Martin answered truthfully.

"Not with that son of a bitch!" he snapped looking at Diana with anger in his eyes. Diana gaped and frowned.

"Fine!" she then stormed out of the room away from Martin. Martin roared and threw away the pillow making Diana's make up kitt fall to the ground.

"BEYOTCH!" he shouted and lay on the bed. "She's so stupid!" he said tears welling up his eyes once more.

"I hate her, I hate what she did to me…" he said sobbing. "Fuck…"

_And there's a Danger in Loving somebody too much_

_And it's sad when you know it's your heart they can't touch_

_There's a reason why people don't stay who they are_

_Cause baby sometimes love just ain't enough_

_Baby sometimes love just ain't enough_

_And that my friends are for those who had there hearts broken into pieces _

The DJ said. Martin chuckled. "Thanks buddy…"

**Lolz, REVIEWS PLEASE! I'm trying to make Diana hard to get…lolz….Flames are accepted.**


	9. I do

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 9 for it must be love! Thanks for your reviews everyone!**

Chapter 9: I do

Martin Mystery lay tiredly on the bed. He was wearing a pair of boxers and a white loose button-up t-shirt. He was really not in a mood. Memories of Diana dying and Diana's smile when she told him she had a date with Marvin came back to him. He groaned and hugged the pillow. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Martin?" someone asked. Martin knew who she was and frowned.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted through the pillow. The girl sighed and opened the door.

"Let me in hottie!" she said giggling at the sight of Martin's clothes. She was definitely up to something. Martin growled loudly and glared at her.

"Fuck you, Grace! Leave me alone!" Grace grinned.

"Fuck you? Gladly!" she said and pinned Martin onto the bed. Martin tried to escape her strong grip but was too tired to do anything.

"Did I say that? I meant go to hell!" he shouted spitting at her face. Grace frowned and took something out of her pocket, sitting on his strong chest. Martin gasped at what she held. It was a fluffy pink handcuff and he knew what she was up to. He pushed her off him.

"No fucking way!" he yelled. Grace grinned.

"Why not? Your dear girlfriend likes my dear sweetheart! They purposely put us together, Martin. We are meant to be!" she said sighing. Martin wanted to puke. He quickly put on his jeans and jacket.

"Go fuck someone else, beyotch!" he then ran away. 'Damn you Diana!' he thought while running as fast as he could away from Grace.

Diana Lombard gasped at the scene before her. There on the bed was Martin with Grace on top of him. She wanted so much to cry, so much to scream but instead, she ran away. 'Why?' she asked. she knew she loved Martin and she knew Martin likes her, but she knew both were not meant to be. They were step siblings after all! She didn't care if Martin had a girlfriend but she did care if it was Grace!

Diana bumped into Marvin and started crying into his broad chest. "What's wrong, Di?" he asked. Diana frowned. 'Di? Di? Only Martin and my friends can call me that!' Diana glared at him.

"We are so through!" she shouted and ran further down the dark lonely hallway. marvin stood there shocked.

"Great, now I have to get Grace back..." he sighed and smiled. "Oh well…." He then whistled and stopped.

"Not until I get Diana in me first…" he said grinning. An evil laugh was heard.

Martin Mystery ran as far as he could. He then came to a river and sat at the bank. 'Diana…' he thought sadly. He so wanted to cry, to shout her name, to dive into the water, to shout his feelings out. He stood up and breathed hard.

"Fuck you Diana!"

Diana Lombard sat on the grass watching to river water shine in the moonlight. A silent tear fell down her cheek. She sighed and thought about a certain spiked blonde guy and felt bad. She wanted to shout, wanted to cry her heart out, wanted to dive into the water, wanted so bad to shout her feelings out. She decided to do it and stood up. As she was about to, she heard someone shout her name.

"Fuck you Diana!" Diana turned her head to see her stepbrother at the riverbank. He looked painful. He looked sad, he look angry. All answered we heard when he started to shout again.

"I hate you Diana! I hate everything you did to me! I hate the way you look at Marvin that bastard! I hate the way you smile at me! I hate you because you made me feel this way! I hate you because you are my stepsister! I hate because you nearly died! I hate you because you chose Marvin over me! I hate you because I LOVE YOU! FUCK YOU!"

Diana gasped as she felt tears stream down her rosy cheek. She smiled and walked up to him. Martin Mystery fell onto the ground and cried his heart out. He cried so loudly that he didn't hear the small footsteps coming his way.

Diana smiled harder and stood at the edge of the riverbank. She lifted up her head.

"I hate you too, Martin Mystery..." Martin looked up and gaped. His eyes were so wide and his mouth was very wide.

"I hate you for being an annoying brother! I hate you for being so flirty! I hate you for being my brother! I hate you for eyeing every single girl you saw! I hate you for making me so jealous! I hate you for being in our room with Grace just now! I hate you for rescuing me from my death! I hate you for crying your heart out when I'm dead! I hate you for loving me! I hate you for shouting your heart out! Fuck, I hate you because I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Martin gasped and stood up, not believing what he had just heard. Diana cried and looked at him.

"I hate you for being my stepbrother…" Martin smiled and hugged her.

"Say that last three words again…the one you said so loud…" Diana buried her face into his broad chest.

"I love you…" she whispered. Martin felt more tears fall down his cheek and looked into her emerald eyes.

"You do?" he asked. Diana smiled.

"I do…"

**Hahaha! Lolz, here's something you guys wanna see, them confessing their love for each other. Lolz, anyways, it's not happy ending yet, this isn't even a happy ending story I guess….or maybe it is, I duno…dun wanna tell you the truth..lolz! Anyways, the more reviews I get, the more excitement in this story! So, tell your friends! Tell anyone you know to review it! lolz! Luv ya guys!**


	10. It must be love

_Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the very and I mean very late update. I was so lazy to type fan fics for a while so yeah. I was also busy helping martinxdiana forever get use to her new environment here and yeah. We did many shopping and also, she was using the computer to type her stories up. You should check them out, she has one MD fic and many TT for all you TT fans out there. Anyways, here's the next chapter for It must be love…Enjoy!_

**Chapter 10:** It must be love

Martin nearly melted as Diana said she did love him. He kissed her head that was soon replaced by her lips. Both of them were kissing so passionately they didn't realize a certain girl watching them full of hatred. "You're lucky sister dear, but not lucky enough…" she said grinning.

Diana pulled apart and smiled sadly at him. "We can't…" she said. Martin snapped.

"So?" he shouted throwing his hands high up into the sky. Diana flinched as he did that. She looked away scared of his reaction. Martin seemed to notice it and hugged her protectively.

"I'm sorry, Di. I didn't mean to snap. It's just, I love you so much that I hate being your brother. I really don't care Di. I just want to be with you…" Diana sobbed loudly into his chest gripping his shirt tightly.

"MARTIN!" she cried out. Martin held her tighter crying silently to himself. He always feels so weak in front of us suddenly. Martin kneeled down pulling Diana with him. He touched the river water just slightly and felt something crawl up his skin. He really didn't care.

"Diana, don't cry…Please…" Martin said kissing each of her tears. Diana captured his lips and both lay on the ground, Martin on top. Martin looked down at the angel in his arms trying his best not to rip her shirt off just like that. He didn't want to frightened her knowing how much Diana hates being fucked raw. She's more to a shy girl then bitch. Martin kissed her furiously making Diana moan under him. He reached for her breasts and rubbed them gently making Diana's moans louder.

"M-m-artin…" she started. Martin became rock hard hearing the mention of his name and grunted. He lost it. Martin ripped off her shirt and unclasped her bra. Diana gasped at his action and punched his back.

"Martin!" she shouted. Martin didn't but continued. Her licked her hard nipples and massaged her breasts. She breathed hard. She knew this was going to turn to rape any moment. Diana kept on punching him but to Martin, it was heaven. He took off her pants and underwear and started licking her. She screamed.

"MARTIN!" she shouted again kicking his hips. Martin just grunted and gripped her legs firmly. Diana shouted for help, but stop knowing it was Martin and she was naked.

Martin knew what he was doing but couldn't stop. It was like he was under control or something. 'Diana!' he tried shouting out. 'Diana!' he said again. Martin tried moving his hand but he couldn't. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?' he asked himself.

Somewhere behind the trees, lies Marvin grinning evilly to himself. "Take Di, you're toast!" he said clicking a red button on his remote.

Martin grunted and his finger slide inside Diana. Diana shrieked and closed her eyes. "Martin, don't!" she begged. Martin was sweating and his expression was scared. He didn't know what to do. 'Command! Command! God, Martin! Fuck command!' he ordered to himself. but, his fingers won't go out of her. he looked at Diana and felt guilt pang over him. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was filled with fear. He wished he could calm her down but he wasn't controlling his body now. If he isn't, who is?

Diana opened her eyes to see the guilty face of Martin Mystery. She stopped screaming and studied it. She then knew he wasn't doing this since he was crying as well.

"Martin." She said and screamed as Martin inserted three fingers into her. Martin roared and Diana saw his muscle tensed and his eyes squeezing shut. 'Martin, what's wrong with you?' she asked mentally.

Marvin was enjoying himself and started pressing random buttons. A shadow appeared behind him and Grace appeared.

"Did the river work?" she asked. Marvin nodded. Thanks to the river, Marvin and Grace planted some sort of chemical in it and Martin touched the water slightly making him under Marvin's control.

"Yeah…" Marvin said pressing random buttons again. He laughed to himself. Grace rolled her eyes and snatched it away from him. "What the fuck? Hey!" Marvin said. Grace silent him and pressed a huge blue one.

"Have fun, sister…" she said and walked away followed slowly by Marvin.

Martin screamed and ripped his pants. Diana gasped as he inserted his member into her. She screamed out loud and squeezed her eyes shut. She never knew it would be that painful.

"MARTIN FUCK STOP!" she begged crying her heart out. Martin screamed again as he sped up the pace. Diana breathed hard very hard. Diana was about to come, and so was Martin. Diana screamed while Martin roared letting his seeds flood into her. he lay on top of her protecting her from the cool breeze while Diana was near faint.

Martin wiped her tears hugging her. he finally had control over his body. "Diana, I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop myself… I couldn't…" Diana slapped him and took her clothes. She put them on and punched him again.

"Of course you can't, Martin. You're just a fucking asshole freak!" she then ran away leaving Martin crying silently to himself, heartbroken.

Diana leaped onto her bed crying her heart out. She then remembered that Martin sleeps in this room as well. She sighed and took his U-Watch that he left on his table. She opened a portal that's leads to the center and walked in. she had enough of this mission and never want to see Martin ever again.

"Goodbye forever…Martin Mystery…" she said.

_Lay a whisper,_

_On my pillow,_

_Leave the winter,_

_On the ground,_

_(On the ground)_

Martin Mystery woke up finding himself on an empty bed. He sighed to himself and rubbed his temple. She had left and he knew it.

_I wake up lonely,_

_Is there a silence?_

_In the bedroom,_

_And all around_

_(All around)_

He wished he was never under control last night and wished Diana would just listen to him. The events taken last night kept replaying inside his head.

_Touch me now,_

_I close my eyes,_

_And dream away…_

"I miss you so much Diana Lombard and I'm so sorry.."

Diana Lombard went to visit Billy who was working on a project called "Alien Invasion…"

"Hi Di…You're back why?" Billy asked smiling. Diana tried to smile but failed. Billy reminded her of Martin. She silently shed a tear that was unseen to the working Billy.

It must have been love,

But it's over now,

_It must have been good_

_But I lost it somehow,_

_It must have been love,_

_But it's over now,_

_From the moment we touched,_

_Till the time had run out._

Martin Mystery took a cold bath wanting this day to end. He always thought he could have a chance with Diana but, what the fuck happened to him last night. After he saw Diana gone and so was his U-Watch, Martin knew Diana had left his heart forever.

_Make believing_

_We're together_

_That I'm sheltered_

_By your heart_

_But in and outside_

_I turn to water_

_Like a teardrop_

_In your palm_

2 months had past and winter came. Martin watched to snow fall. He then spotted a couple nearby him and sighed to himself. He really missed Diana but instead of finding her, he continued his mission. What a fool he was.

_And it's a hard_

_Winter's day_

_I dream away…_

Diana Lombard watched the snow fall slowly down to the ground. She really missed Martin so much. She was now staying at a hotel that Billy paid for. She told Billy everything and he felt sorry for her. Diana sighed and wrapped herself up in her warm fluffy blanket. She was still cold. It was her heart that felt cold not her. she wanted Martin to hug her so badly.

"Martin…"

_It must have been love,_

_But it's over now,_

_It's all that I wanted _

_Now I'm living without_

_It must have been love,_

_But it's over now_

_It's where the water flows,_

_It's where the wind blows._

Martin ran down the cold icy pathway and landed himself at the same river they fucked on. He cried loudly and shouted out Diana's name. Marvin and Grace were making out there and heard him. They soon regretted what they did. Well, Marvin did, Grace was smiling.

"DIANA! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!"

_It must have been love,_

_But it's over now,_

_It must have been good_

_But I lost it somehow,_

_It must have been love,_

_But it's over now,_

_From the moment we touched,_

_Till the time had run out._

Diana watched the fire danced on the wood she just burned. She watched it with fresh tears in her eyes. She really regretted what she did but knew she wasn't ready to face him yet. She didn't even know what their father would think if he found out. Diana never stayed in contact with her family after the fuck and felt empty.

_Yeah…_

_It must have been love,_

_But it's over now,_

_It's all that I wanted _

_Now I'm living without_

_It must have been love,_

_But it's over now_

_It's where the water flows,_

_It's where the wind blows._

"Martin…"

"Diana…" Both of them shed their final tear and decided to move on with their life.

_Oh oh _

_It must have been love _

_But it's over now_

_But it's over now_

_Now oh oh oh oh_

_Must have been love_

_But it's over now_

_Now oh oh oh oh_

**Well that's the end. Don't worry, I'm going to write a sequel called "Difficult choices"….Please review! This song is by Roxette called it must be love. If you get a chance to listen to it, please do! it's lovely...**


End file.
